Something Blue
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: -"I think you've learned somethin' here, Rocky." — Wally&Abby. • Oneshot. EDITED.


_Something Blue_  
**Author**: Stoplight  
**Summary:** Kuki is with someone else. [oneshot]  
**Pairings: **Implied Kuki/OC & Wally/Abby friendship.  
**Words:** 1,007  
**Track: **Without You – Three Days Grace.

* * *

Abby spotted the Australian perched atop the hood of a Mercedes probably belonging to one of the teachers, a cigarette dangling from his lips. The thing was managing to stay lit even with the sheet of mist tumbling from the engorged and angry looking clouds above. Tucking her thick braid into the collar of her jacket with a sigh, the quiet female pushed her way through the heavy cafeteria doors and strode across the back parking lot.

"Walls," the ebony-haired beauty called out.

With a groan, Wally plucked the simmering stick from his mouth before tossing it into a nearby puddle of rainwater. "It's out, it's out," he huffed as she approached him, already scooting over to allow room for her to sit.

Abby hopped easily onto the chilled onyx-hued metal, waving away the smoke with one hand. The movement made her bracelets click together loudly, like a bunch of noisy birds in the earlier hours of the morning. "Abby wasn't coming out here because of that," she said, gaining a sideways glare from the blonde. "I actually wanted to see how ya were."

The golden-haired fighter had stormed out of the lunchroom in a huff of rage; pain, pain, _pain_ radiating from him in waves that tugged deeply at their sympathy, and just a little bit of pity. The oriental beauty that was the catalyst of his outburst had been oblivious to her best friend; cuddled happily into the side of new boyfriend, nothing but his warmth seeping past her realm of butterflies and dancing animals.

Wallabee snorted in annoyance at the statement, kicking at the front bumper of the car with his heel, "Why does everybody insist on asking me that?"

Amber optics strayed briefly to his profile, noting his stiff shoulders and the something flickering in his expression; the stony indifference failing, before she turned her attention on highway that loomed in the distance. "You haven't tried to punch him in the face," she closed her eyes. "Yet."

The teenage boy was quiet except for the sound of rustling as he tried to find something within the kangaroo pouch of his burnt orange hoodie, hoping to distract himself. "_Fuck_," he murmured exasperatedly, slipping from the front of the vehicle. He slapped at his jeans, feeling for something within the baggy, faded denim.

Abby glanced at the plastic lighter laying on the blacktop near one of Wallabee's dirty sneakers. Her gaze snapped back to him. "Wally?"

"_Dammit_ – where'd that go?"

He was obviously attempting to redrict the conversation.

"Wally."

"- I _just_ had it."

"Boy, you better answer Abby or her foot is going so far up your -"

The blonde turned quickly on his heel to cut her off, green eyes narrowed and dark underneath a curtain of sunny hair; mismatched to his mood. Abby blinked as his mouth pulled into a snarl, lips pulling tight over the wall of his teeth. "Look!" he hissed through a tight jaw, "the guy is okay, alright!"

His fists clenched and the former second-in-command watched the tendons in his large hands bulge and his pulse quicken in his throat. Frustration visibly throbbed away in his eyes, mixing, twirling with something else that reminded Abby of the dreary weather. "Yeah – no, Ryder is fuckin' prick," Wally corrected, his gaze training away from his friend. "He's nosy, got no idea where _her_ weirdness comes from, thinks he's so goddamn _special _'cuz he has money cruddy fallin' of his pockets but -"

Blonde bangs flopped forward, hiding emerald irises and heartbreak.

_But?_

A breeze rippled through the parking lot, whistling through the foliage and smelling of the cold, the sodden earth and the expectation of rain. Abby sunk herself deeper into her jacket, wishing for a fleece lining. Tugging a few curls of loose obsidian behind her ears, frowning at the growing numbness of her cheeks, the former spy regarded her Aussie friend with a raised brow. "Keep going," she prodded gently, titling her neck. "Abby's listenin' to ya."

A sigh.

"But," he continued – long and thick fingers curled into his shaggy locks, tugging harshly at his scalp – before turning and kicking at the blacktop with a sudden jab of rage. "He makes . . . Kooks-," Wally scowled at himself before growling out. "He makes _Kuki_ happy."

Hands fell to their owner's sides as Abigail watched the boy stride to the side of the car, eyes following his taller form, before he lent against the vehicle with a groan. The boy slid down the passenger door, shoulder blades meeting the handle. The stray gravel scratched at his sneakers until his backside touched the tar below.

The anger was smothered out, the bonfire fading into a lukewarm burning of candlelight that fluttered in his chest, no longer so utterly tangible in the air. His palms thumped against his face, the calloused heels rubbing at his damp lashes. "So," the Australian muttered and Numbuh Five pretended not to hear his voice crack. "I should shut up and let her be happy."

Abby was standing in front of Wally when she knealt, placing her hand atop his head and smoothing down a stubborn strand of sunshine. "You know," she started gently as green peeked at her from the cracks between the teenage boy's fingers.

Her lips pulled into a smile that made Wally frown into his hands. He pulled away from her touch, pouting like a child at his almost-a-sister and looking, _feeling, _so visually stupid and annoyed for spilling his guts that Abby chuckled.

"I think you've learned somethin' here, Rocky."

* * *

**A/N:**

Edited on 8/25/10 'cuz I'm easily stressed like that. Wally is still emo!Wally, though.

Goddamnit.

-Kati.

* * *

Abby, Kuki, Wally © Mr. Warburton.

Ryder © Stoplight-Melody.


End file.
